Silent Nights
by Sako Serberus
Summary: Cain can't get over Orchid's death. But... What happens if another girl, just like Orchid shows up? Cain wants to know more about this girl, he wants to know why she looks like Orchid and why she claims he looks like her lost love. Find it all out here!
1. Thump Thump Dead

Night. I slowly paced to her grave. Thinking. What I could have done differently? Lament. My last words were harsh. Ringing. They forever play and re-play in my head. Hate. They did it, they got rid of my young wife. Longing. I wished she was here, in my arms. Tears. I fall to the ground.

It was snowing agian. She loved the snow. Orchid. Such a simple name. Yet... It's so hard to say. She was my wife at one point. My foolish choices were the ones that lead her to her death. I regret everything I did. I want to die. But, she would want me to continue to live. For her, I will. I slowly got up to my knees. I look up.

Shock. There were people at her grave. Not visitor's. I was the only one who visited her grave. They were, grave roberers. I got up, I ran to her grave. I stopped. Father. Jizabelle. They were the ones digging up her grave. "W-.... W-what...?" My voice trailled off. They looked at me. They stopped what they were doing.

Father got out of the shallow hole. So did Jizabelle. Blackness. I awoke. Home. Was it a dream? No. I would never dream such a thing. Or... Would I? I was sure this time. It must have been real. I got up and looked out the window. It was snowing. It was just early morning. Lust.

* * * * *

I walked to her grave. Sure enough, it was fine. Undisturbed. Her death was only three, long days ago. I layed flowers on her grave. Orchids. I felt they were meaningful to her. A single tear rolled down my cheek. "Cain.." Riff said to me. Placing his hand delicately on my shoulder. I shook my head. "It was my fault," I sobbed. "You shoudn't blame yourself my lord," He said.

But, it was was my fault. My last words rung inside my head again. Her scream melted it self with my last words. The sight of her bloody body burned into my mind, to forever been seen through my eyes. No matter how many tears I cried, that last image of her will always be there. Haunting me. No matter how many screams I hear, her's will always be heard. It was her. Stuck inside my mind. It burned knowing it was because I pushed her away.

I slowly walked away. Only to stop, I turned around, I took a closer look around her grave. There were foot prints. Even closer. Her grave was dug up. But... How long ago? Last night? The night after she was burried? I had to find out. This was too much to be taken lightly. But... Where could I start? Finding father was right next to impossible.

* * * * *

I stood at her grave. She made me long forget my love for Suzette. Orchid. Beauty, passion, love, happiness, grace. She was all these things and more. Then, there she was. Standing before me. But, as the young boy I found her pretending to be in the beginning. Shock and numbness welled over me. She gazed at me with her dark eyes. I couldn't move. "The Earl..." I heard her murmer. I stared at her. Is this her ghost...? "Beautiful Earl..." She murmered. This must be a dream... "Lord Cain..." She continued. "Cain..." She whispered. "Cain..." She got louder. "Cain...." She said. "Cain....?" She questioned. "Cain...!" She exclaimed. "**Cain**!" She shouted. She kept screaming my name.

She ran to me. Her voice was filled with hate. She swiftly pulled a knife out, plunged it deeply into my heart. _Thump. Thump.. Thump... Thump..... Thump.... Dead._

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the first one so Short. This is Book 2 To Silent Screams. I think I'm going to just call it Silent Nights for now. Rename is later on. This chapter is actually called "_Thump. Thump. Dead."_ Review please!!


	2. Catrina Act I

I woke up. Dreaming? No. Not again. She had to be standing there. I looked around. Silence. How long had it been? Questions continued to overwhelm my head. Riff wasn't around to help... Tears. Starting to roll down my cheeks. I layed there crying for what seemed a life time. Blackness.

I didn't wake up in the grave yard, I was at home. "Milord. I have found a way to find Alexis," I nodded. "And that way is...?" I questioned. "Madame Stanford, her personal Doctor is Dr. Jizabelle Disreali, take a guess at whome his assistant is," Riff said. I shrugged. "A young girl, she appears to look just like Orchid," he held out a photo. She possessed the same dark eyes, her hair was long, with perfect ringlettes. Her facial features all the same. This must be her. I nodded. "It does look like her," I said. "A blond wig is the only thing you need, Madame Stanford is a painter but only has male models who have the same blond hair as her deceased son," Riff said. "I'll do it," I said.

* * * * *

Riff placed the itchy blond wig on my head. Hiding every dark hair. "Her family isn't nobel, but she is wealthy. She rarly goes out because of her health, you must look like a commoner trying to make a living as a model," Riff said. "How does this look?" I asked. "All though your speech has been crude, you still don't look like a commoner," He said. "Well then, I try my best to act even more vulgar then usual!" I chimmed. "Don't do anything rash... Lord Cain," he said as I stode off.

I knocked at the door. "Yes? What may I do for you?" a maid asked. "I'm here for modeling," I said. "Oh! Yes, of course," She said letting me in. "Come, this way," She said as she walked off. "Madame?" She asked as she walked in. "A model." She said signaling me to walk in. "Yes... I'm Madame Stanford, this is my personal doctor, Dr. Disreali. And his beautiful young assistant... Oh! I'm sorry, I don't even know your name..." She said looking at the young girl. The girl nodded to the doctor. "This is my young assistant, Catrina," He said.

Catrina did look just like Orchid. Though, her dresses wern't as long as Orchid's, Orchid's dresses brushed the floor, covering her feet, and were fairly vibrantly coloured and not alot of detail. Catrina's was only to her knees, but bloomed out beautifly, they were dark coloured, and very detailed and intricate.

**Catrina**

"Nice to meet you," The boy said. Smiling to Jizabelle. Jizabelle shook his hand, "What's your name?" Jizabelle asked. "Ian.... Ian Reid," He responded. Ian cringed and pulled his hand away from Jizabelle. "Sorry, I don't know my own strength at times," Jizabelle replied.

Ian nodded and turned to me. "Nice to meet you to," He said. I kept silent. He raised on eye brow to me. I remained silent. "I'm sorry about Catrina. She nearly died a couple weeks ago, since then, she has never spoken," Jizabelle said. That was his cover story for me? That's it? Nothing more? Ian peered into my eyes. I glanced at his. His golden-green eyes looked familiar. Then, it hit me. I looked away.

* * * * *

Jizabelle walked into my room. "It's rude to not knock before entering a lady's room..." I murmered. "Please, don't try and push that 'Lady's Room' buisness on me, it's the least of our worries," He said. I nodded "I know... Ian Reid isn't...." I trailed off. "Who he wants us to think he is. He's truly-" He started. "Earl Cain Hargreaves," I finished. "He is going to flirt with you Catrina. He wants to get the truth from you. Make you talk. Don't fall for it again. Young Catrina," He said to me. "Bu-" I started but were cut off by Jizabelle's lips.

I went into shocked and pushed him off. Wiping my mouth off, "Don't flirt with me Jizabelle," I said as I walked out of my room. I roamed the hallways of the Stanford Mansion. "You must have a voice," The all too familiar velvet voice called out. I froze. He grabbed me from behind. Hugging me by the waist. I let out a small gasp.

He whispered in my ear. "Please... Let me hear your voice, it must be a beautiful as you look," He tempted, lightly bitting me ear, I let out another small gasp, my face became bright red. He knew who I was and what I liked. He knew how to seduce me.

He slowly turned me around, forcing me to look into his perfect, golden-green eyes. He still looked perfect in the dim light from the single candle. "Orchid..." he whispered. Finally, I spoke. "I'm Catrina..." I said. "Very well then, Catrina," He said.

Before I knew it, he had me against a wall, blocking any exit. He slowly moved in, lightly brushing his lips against mine. How I missed lips touching mine. "You almost died I heard, is this true?" Ian questioned. I nodded. "I almost did, unfortunatly, my loved didn't escape. He died," I said. Slowly tangling my hand into his hair. "You remind me so much of him..." I said, I took over, leading him into my room, that wasn't too far. I kept him in my arms. Ian shut the door behind him, locking it.

"Except....." I said. "Except what...?" He questioned. "My lover did not have blond hair," I said, stroking at his hair. "But... Blond hair is more beautiful in my eyes..." I said, closing the space between him and I. Brushing my lips lightly against his. He knew how to seduce me, I knew how I could seduce him.

He pulled me in, making our kiss more passionate. I pulled him in, he licked my bottom lip lightly, asking to be let in. I didn't let him, he needed to work for what he wanted.

**Cain**

She was making me work for it, I moved my hands down her back, moving lower... Making her gasp, slipping my own tounge into her mouth. I slowly started to unbutton her night gown, she tugged at mine...

* * * * *

I woke up the next morning. In Catrina's room. She was gone. Much like I did to Orchid. I slipped on the night clothing. Snook out of her hoping to be unoticed. I finally knew how Orchid felt that first night. Betrayed. Abandoned.

* * *

This is just part one of this chapter, I want to keep the chapters short but the story long. I will post the 2nd part of Catrina afterwards. Review please!!!


End file.
